


I think my love will endlessly continue

by FallOutStucky



Series: Chanhun Advent Calender [21]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOutStucky/pseuds/FallOutStucky
Summary: Day 21:Chanyeol wants to take Sehun out on the perfect date.





	I think my love will endlessly continue

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one which I really like and my try to portray love with all it´s ups and downs without having experienced any kind of love whatsoever. I hope I did a decent job at it :) Let me know what you think!

Sehun and Chanyeol have been married for four years now and if you asked Sehun he'd say that those were the best four years of his life.  
He loved his husband unconditionally and their life together was perfect. There wasn't a single day he wasn't happy just because he got to spend it with Chanyeol. Sure they had their differences and occasional disputes but who didn't? They worked through them and came out even stronger.  
They were two adults in a healthy, happy relationship with stable jobs who loved and trusted each other very much and everything was perfect.

Or at least that's what Sehun had told Jongdae. Chanyeol seemed to have some other thoughts.

When Jongdae met him at the small diner they frequently had lunch at his face is buried into a book.

"Is there a reason why you're reading something with the super catchy title of ... hundred ways to save your relationship from boredom and apathy?"

Chanyeol startles upon his friend's sudden words, hurrying to put the book down so that Jongdae can't see any more of it.

"I…no. It's just what the lady in the book store pressured me into buying. All I wanted was some ideas to make Sehun feel special. Like a book with ideas for a date but she apparently though I need a whole ass relationship advice."

Jongdae shoots him a confused look. "Why would you even need anything at all? I thought you two were happy? You always seem like that sickening cute couples that are still as much in love with each other after ten years as they were on the first day."

Chanyeol sighs and buries his face further in his arms. He mutters something incomprehensible, causing Jongdae to poke him with his straw. A little droplet of strawberry milkshake lands on Chanyeol's hand, running down between his fingers. He lifted his head to brush it away with a disgusted expression before meeting Jongdae's eyes again.

"We are", he says. "I love him more than anything. I'm just scared that some day he wakes up and decides that he has had enough of me."

Jongdae can see that it hurts Chanyeol to talk about these fears of his but also knew that it was necessary to voice them out loud instead of bottling them all up inside him.

He nods in understanding, encouraging Chanyeol to keep talking.

He played around with the food on his plate, pushing the fries around in a circle. He waits for the waitress to take Jongdae's order and leave before he continues to talk.

"I don't want him to be bored with me."

Jongdae snorts. "Sehun? Getting bored with you? I don't think that's even a possibility. That man looks at you as if you're the only existing thing of relevance in the whole universe. I think he'll be content to just stare at you for a whole day and do nothing else but would still label it as the most wonderful day he's had all year."

Chanyeol blushes upon Jongdae's exaggerations. He knows that there's a truth to what his friend has said. He never even dared to doubt Sehun's love for him but his insecurities still didn't let him be. For quite some time now he has had the illogical fear that someday he wouldn't be good enough for Sehun any more. Sometimes he just couldn't shake it off. This week it had been especially bad and he was just glad that Sehun was really busy with work and didn't notice it.

"I know that I don't have to worry about that", Chanyeol admits. "Normally…"

Jongdae nods, encouraging Chanyeol to continue.

"Las week I just found a box of old pictures from when we were in High School. He was so pretty, everyone wanted to date him but like some strange miracle he chose me", Chanyeol's gaze becomes nostalgic. "We were so young when we got married. Sehun was only twenty-one. That's barely adult. You shouldn't be marrying someone at twenty-one. Most of you don't even have a boy- or girlfriend now, and we are already an old married couple even though Sehun has only finished his study half a year ago. It…it just got me thinking, that what if it was too soon."  
He had proposed to Sehun on the younger's twentieth birthday. He had wanted to be with him forever so badly that he hadn't even found it in him to wait until they we're both finished with uni.  
Yes they had been together for three years at that point but everyone knew how those teenage romances normally worked.

Jongdae frowns, shaking his head. "You love him, he loves you. It's simple like that. There's no too soon when it's the one. You don't regret marrying him, right?"

"No!", Chanyeol almost yells. "No."

"Chanyeol, if there's one thing in the world I know for certain that isn't a mistake, it's yours and Sehun's marriage. You two are clearly meant for each other. And Sehun knows this, too. You're the best thing that has ever happened to him and vice versa."

Chanyeol nods, smiling slightly. "Yeah, that's true. Thank you, hyung. I needed that."

Jongdae squeezes Chanyeol's hand reassuringly. "No problem, that's what friends are for. Now give me this dumb book so that I can throw it away."

Sehun and Jongin join them half an hour later. The younger of the two immediately walking towards his husband with a bright smile, full of love on his face. He sits in Chanyeol's lap, throwing his arms around the other's neck and kissing him deeply and Chanyeol has forgotten about his problems momentarily.

"Is there a reason why you have to sit on his lap when there's a completely empty bench?", Jongdae asks, rolling his eyes while he takes his stuff off the seat for Jongin to sit down.

"Yes", Sehun says with a sweet smile, stealing a fry off of Chanyeol's plate. "Because I want to."

Jongdae groans while Chanyeol looks like a small child on Christmas day. He beams up at his husband who's playing with the small locks at the back of Chanyeol's head, staring back just as lovingly.

He really wishes Chanyeol could see the two of them right now, from an outsider's perspective. He would have no doubts that his and Sehun's love would last forever.

~•☆•~

Sehun wakes up the next morning to a soft kiss being pressed on his lips. Followed by another one. And another one. He opens his eyes and is met with Chanyeol's face, the older beaming down on him.

He lets out a yawn before pecking Chanyeol's nose.

"Not that I don't appreciate it but is there a particular reason why you felt the need to wake me up like I'm the sleeping beauty."

Chanyeol lays down on Sehun's chest, resting his head on his crossed arms. "Maybe because you are."

Sehun snorts. "Don't be cheesy."

"I like to be cheesy", Chanyeol answers, leaning forward and connecting their lips for a second. Sehun whines when the kiss is over way too soon and reaches forward to grab Chanyeol's face to bring it back in. The elder stays consistent though, as much as he'd like to have a lazy make out session with his husband right now, he has plans to stick to. His determination to show Sehun just how much he means to him is stronger than his urge to give in to his pleading.  
Chanyeol leans back, sitting on his knees. He claps into his hands once.

"Alright get up, we have places to be."

Sehun holds onto his wrist before Chanyeol can get out of bed. "What do you mean we have places to be? Wasn't today reserved for doing nothing and staying home, watching movies, making out a bit, that kind of stuff?"

Chanyeol just shrugs. "Little change of plans. Now get dressed."

"Can you at least tell me where we're going?"

"Nope, it's a surprise! But dress warmly, it's supposed to snow later today!"

~•☆•~

An hour later the couple leaves the main station to walk onto a little plaza Sehun hasn't been to in ages.  
The last time was probably sometimes in High School. There's a small flower shop next to the station which sells beautiful bouqets made with violets which are Sehun's absolute favourite flowers. Chanyeol notices him staring and immediately stops to buy one for him, ignoring Sehun's protests that he doesn't have to.

He doesn't really question why his husband's doing this. They've always been like this, small but meaningful gestures which manage to make the other insanely happy. Sehun smells the small blossoms again and again and presses the bouquet against his chest as they continue to walk.

Chanyeol leads them to a small cafe which Sehun distinctly remembers visiting once, but he doesn't remember the occasion.  
The cakes and pastries in the display window look absolutely delicious and Sehun's stomach growls, reminding him that he hasn't had breakfast yet.

"Sit down already, I'm gonna get us some cake. You want your hot chocolate with mint syrup and extra whipped cream, right?"

Sehun nods before he leaves Chanyeol at the counter to search for a table. He settles on one a bit farther in the back, from there on they have a perfect view onto the street with its Christmas decorations, sparkling lights and people walking around in a hurry.

Chanyeol joins him a few minutes later, he's carrying their drinks and a plate with mini cakes on a small tray. The sight puts a smile on his face. Back in High School him and Chanyeol had always gone to what they called cake dates on which they would order several mini cakes and share them, trying to taste every flavour the cafes they visited sold. They haven´t done it in years and reliving this memory now makes Sehun feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

They stay at the cafe for hours, talking about this and that, just enjoying each other's company. They haven't had much time together the last week over since Sehun was struggling with work a lot and Chanyeol was struggling with his emotions, so they both soak this time together up like some sort of vacation.  
When they eventually leave the cafe the sun is already going down. It's got even colder and Sehun snuggles closely to Chanyeol's side.

"Where are we going now?", he asks, excitedly. It's been some time since he'd got to spend a whole day with his husband without their work or other responsibilities keeping them apart and Sehun want's to make the most of it.

Chanyeol turns his face to the side with a teasing smile.

"Let me guess, it's a surprise."

"Exactly."

When they enter the train station and take the subway to Namsam he gets an idea.

He feels his excitement rising, the last time they've been to the tower was almost three years ago for their first wedding anniversary. Sehun loves going there, loves the view and the romantic atmosphere. It reminds him of all the happy times he had when he has gone there before, back when he was a kid with his parents and then later with Chanyeol.  
He tries to be patient but in reality he wants nothing more than to run there as soon as they leave the station. In moments like that Sehun remembers that he's still very young. Since starting a job he had begun to feel really old and major but today makes him feel like the twenty-five-year old he really is.

The first snowflakes begin to fall as they take the cable car up to the tower. It's beautiful against the night sky and the lights of the city. Chanyeol has his face pressed against the glass window, marvelling at the whole scene. Sehun though has only eyes for Chanyeol. His beautiful husband. His soft dark hair, his squishy cheeks, his big round eyes reflecting all the lights. The familiarity of his features. Sehun thinks how much he loves him. So much, that it sometimes hurts him.

Suddenly the whole scene reminds him of something. Of a similar situation, almost eight years ago. He blinks a few times. Back then it had been summer and Chanyeol's hair had been a deep red colour. They were younger, foolisher and so damn in love.  
Circumstances were different now but what hasn't changed was the unconditional, never ending love they felt for each other.

"You´re trying to re-enact our first date", he whispers more to himself really but the sudden sound of his voice still grabs Chanyeol's attention.

"What did you say?"

"I said you tried to re-enact our first date", Sehun repeats.

Chanyeol smiles. "Took you long enough to realize."

The next thing the younger does is throwing himself at his husband, crushing their lips together.

This also brings back memories. They had shared their first kiss here back then. Over eight years ago. Sehun had just turned seventeen a month ago and at that time he thought that it were the best few months of his life. He was so in love with Chanyeol and when the older finally managed to muster up enough courage to ask him out on a date Sehun had cried actual tears.

Three days later Chanyeol had taken him to a small cafe to get cake and hot chocolate, had bought him the prettiest flowers Sehun had ever seen, and then they had gone to Namsan Tower where they had bought two of the pretty, coloured hearts to write on and hang up there.

For Sehun it had been the perfect date and the best day of his entire life. He had told Chanyeol so years later and his, at this time, fiancé had answered that if he could turn back time and let him live through that day he'd do it.

And now he's really done that.

"What was that for?", Chanyeol asks when they part for air. Sehun shrugs. "Just because I love you."

"Oh you know what?", Sehun says as they walk out of the cable car. Sehun's right arm is holding on to Chanyeol's while the fingers of his left hand are playing with his wedding band. "We should search for our hearts and read what we've written on there!"

Chanyeol smiles, nodding. "Yeah, lets do that!"

It takes them about half an hour until they find them, searching through the thousands of hearts hung up at the same spot they had hung theirs years ago. Both are really curious to see what the other had written on their heart. In their lovestruck teenage minds they've had found it to be incredibly romantic to keep their writings a secret which eventually just annoyed Sehun because he was too curious for his own good and wanted to know what Chanyeol had written so bad. In the end he had even forgotten what he himself had written.

"How about I read yours out loud and you mine?", Sehun suggests, holding the green and red heart with the upside down. Chanyeol agrees with a nod, taking the green heart from Sehun.

"Okay, I'll start!", the younger exclaims turning the heart around. He didn't even remember whether they had written wishes or general statements. "Today might have been the best day of my entire life", Sehun begins to read, a small smile on his face. Chanyeol keeps watching him, more curious about Sehun´s reaction than the words themselves. "I would have never thought that he´d agree to come on this date with me... I know this might be a bit soon but I really love Oh Sehun. I wish that I get to kiss him before this date is over." Sehun´s smile widens as he beams up at Chanyeol. "Well, you did get to kiss me!"  
Chanyeol nods, smiling at the memory, it´s adorable so Sehun just kisses him again. "Now read mine."  
He´s really excited to hear what he´s written, he wants to know if his wish came true, wants to read about his feelings for his now husband. Chanyeol turns the heart around, smiling at the small pictures Sehun had doodled all around the text. He still does that when he needs to write stuff down.  
"I am so in love with Chanyeol. He is so perfect and I know we aren´t even really together and it might be my lovesick teenage mind speaking (probably) but I really hope that I can spend forever with him." Chanyeol´s voice breaks as he reads the last sentence. "...sh...should I ever come back here to read this in twenty years, I h... hope Chanyeol will still be with me."  
Sehun knows  that his eyes are a bit watery when his gaze meets Chanyeol´s. "Guess my wish came true as well."

Holding the heart with trembling fingers Chanyeol breaks down. There are tears falling from his eyes, he's shaking. Sehun immediatly rushes to him, taking his face in his hands. Examining him, worried.

"What is it, baby. What's wrong? I'm here, everything is okay", he whispers. In all the years he's been Chanyeol's other half he has rarely seen him break down like this. He has no idea what is happening.

"Chanyeol, love. Please talk to me. I can't help you if you won't talk to me."

Chanyeol tries to stop his sobbing before looking at him with glassy eyes.

"I don't want to lose you."

Sehun frowns, where does Chanyeol get the idea from that Sehun might leave him? Hasn´t he just read how badly Sehun wanted to stay witht him when they were only teenagers? If anything, that desire had only deepened over the years. "Why would you lose me?"

"I'm afraid that one day you'll wake up and realize that you're tired of me and that you don't want me anymore and…" He cuts himself off with another sob.

"What?", Sehun almost wants to laugh at the absurdity of it. He and not wanting Chanyeol anymore? Never in a thousand years would there even be the slightest possibility of that happening. Someone else might have been mad at their partner for not trusting them but not Sehun. Sehun knows that it isn't something he has done but Chanyeol's insecurity and anxiety. Which had got better, but could sometimes resurface again.

"No, oh my god, Chanyeollie. No, never. I will never stop loving you, you hear me?" Chanyeol nods weakly, clinging onto Sehun. "I've married you for a reason and that reason is that I want to spend every single day for the rest of my life with you. I need you so much and nothing can ever change that. Without you I'm incomplete." He has told Chanyeol these things for about a million times, and he will tell them a million times more if that means that he will be less scared of losing Sehun.

"You're everything I could've wished for. The perfect husband, the perfect friend. You do so much for me without asking for anything in return. Today was such a wonderful day, probably one of the best ones of my life. And you know why?"

Chanyeol shakes his head.

"Because I got to spend it only with you. If we would've stayed home and had done nothing at all, it would have still been a perfect day. Because you would've been there with me. I don't need grand gestures, I only need you."

Chanyeol has stopped crying now, he's just staring at Sehun in awe.

"I love you so much", he whispers. "It hurts."

Sehun nods, understanding. "It hurts me too."

Chanyeol continues to stare at him, as if everything has just started to make sense. Sehun decides that this is the right moment to kiss his husband. So he does. Nothing major, just a soft touch of lips against lips. But to them it means the world.

Chanyeol leans his head against Sehun's.

"I'm sorry. I wanted this day to show you how much you mean to me and how much I need to you and now you showed me instead.

Sehun chuckles. "Chanyeollie, we're married. There is no such thing as I do you this, you do me that. There's only us and everything that makes you happy and makes you feel love makes me feel these same emotions."

Chanyeol sniffs once more, burying his head into the crook of Sehun's neck.

"Me too."

"I know."

Sehun holds him tightly against his chest, stroking his hair softly and whispering to him. The air is messing up their hair, freezingly cold, leaving small snowflakes which quickly melt. Neither of them cares.

"You won't ever be not good enough for me. Never ever, okay? I'll love you till the day I die and even after that. You're my favourite thing in the whole world, Park Chanyeol and I'd rather don't live at all than without you, understand?"

Chanyeol nods slightly, small tears rolling down his cheeks. "Yes", he whispers back, feeling the light touch of Sehun's lips against his hair.

"Good."

"Thank you for loving me", he says after they've stayed like this for some time. Sehun just shakes his head, a small smile on his face as he turns Chanyeol around, softly caressing his cheeks.

"No, thank you."


End file.
